The Void Beckons
by VanguardShores
Summary: Runeterra is not safe, the Void is coming and Malzahar needs someone to help him achieve that goal, and the Radiant Dawn is just the person he needs. However The Artisan of War would do anything to protect his childhood friend. T for now, will bump it up to M later on.
1. Paranoia

**Well how are all of you doing? That's right it's me VanguardShores and I'm back with a juicy new story in another fandom. Shock, horror, yes I moved away from Team Fortress 2, a while ago actually. I still love the game but things were getting a little stale, needed new room to breathe. I love the Lol universe and the many champions, plus I've been wanting to do a story in League's universe for a looooong while.**

**This story is about Leona/Malzahar with a little bit of Pantheon thrown in there. It may be T rated now but sooner or later it's gonna get bumped up to an M rating, if you catch my meaning, wink wink nudge nudge :P**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy my new endeavour,**

**VanguardShores**

* * *

><p><span>The<span> Void Beckons

Paranoia

Radiant. That is the word most League champions would use to describe Leona. Wielder of the sun's light and the pure embodiment of protection and justice, possibly second only to The Judicator, Kayle. A proud warrior of the Rakkor tribe on the snowy slopes of Mount Targon, the Solari took her as their own, taking the young Leona to the peak. The closest place to the sun in all of Valoran. A paragon of beauty and strength, compassion and defense, she strode through the marble halls of the Institute with her head held high. The white marble seemed to glow in her presence. Other champions would gaze at her occasionally, pass a friendly nod or smile and wave. Some of the male champions gave Leona more than just a passing look. She loved the attention but never took it for granted, at least not when Ahri, Fiora, LeBlanc & Lux were around. She'd tease some of the men on Friday nights in Gragas' pub but it never went any further than that, to which Pantheon was thankful for. Pantheon designated himself as the Dawn's protector, much Leona's annoyance. She loved him as a brother and thankful for his friendship and dedication, but her shield did the defending for her.

Through the gazes of other champions, Leona sensed something else, something dark was watching her. There were obviously frightening and dark champions in the League such as Nocturne, Fiddlesticks, Thresh, Hecarim, others from the Shadow Isles and even Swain, but this felt different. Foreign. Leona spun around whilst keeping her usual walking pace, but she saw no one, except…_ a flash of purple cloth. But what was that?_ She had felt uneasy for a few weeks now, always the frustrating lack of catching anything more than a piece of cloth. Leona was adamant someone, or something, was following her, hounding her like prey.

"Leona! Hey Leona!" a gruff male voice called out. The Radiant Dawn snapped her head back round to see Pantheon jogging towards her, clad in brown shorts and a grey vest top but still had his trademark helmet on. Forgetting the sense of being spied on, Leona grinned easily at her friend.

"Artisan, How're you today?"

"Pretty good, just came back from sparring with Darius actually. Damn he's got a mean swing." Pantheon said, showing off a purple/black bruise on his muscular bicep, lightly glistening with sweat.

"Aaaaw do you want mummy Leona to kiss it better for you?" The woman said in a babying voice, softly touching Pantheon's arm. The warrior shivered a little at her touch, warmth radiating from her fingertips.

"Haha Leona, very funny." He pulled his arm from her grasp. "Anyway, I came to ask you if you wanted to play volleyball with me, Graves, Renekton, Lee Sin and Garen." Jerking a thumb behind him, towards the outdoor recreation area.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Fair warning though; I'm pretty strong when I'm left in the sunlight." Leona winked playfully, Pantheon's stomach flipped. _Leona, please stop doing things like that._

"Alright then. See you on the sand in half an hour." The Artisan of War laid a friendly hand on Leona's armoured shoulder and headed on his way.

* * *

><p>The hot afternoon rolled on and the volleyball game was fierce, other champions had gathered around the edge of the court to watch the game. Leona, Renekton &amp; Garen on one side while Pantheon, Graves &amp; Lee Sin were on the other. Tensions were high, explosions of cheering and clapping when one team scored. It was never meant to be competitive, but the nature was brought naturally, especially out of Graves and Renekton.<p>

"Lee Sin, you blind fuck, spike the ball already!" Leona taunted. Laughter rose from the crowd, Lee Sin just laughed along with them.

"You want me to spike it? Very well." Lee Sin threw the ball in the air and managed to hit it with such force that the ball was barely visible as it flew to the other side of the sandy court. He scored the crowd cheered and clapped.

"There you have it Leona, though I'm sure Pantheon would be more than happy to spike you instead!" Lee Sin jeered and the crowd erupted in hollering and oooooh's at the insult. Pantheon spun around to the Blind Monk and held his arms out in disbelief.

"Really Lee, really? You went there?!" Pantheon called.

"Hey Lee, who spikes who in the relationship: you or Nidalee?" Renekton gruffly shouted, followed by more laughter front the crowd. Before Graves could come to the aid of his teammate, Zac announced: "Next point scored wins the game!"

The rowdy crowd settled down to a near dead silence, this was it, pride was on the line. It was Garen's turn to throw the ball, he through it in the air and whacked it over the net. Graves ran over and bounced the ball up then Pantheon leaped up to deliver the finishing point. Leona smiled. All she'd have to do is sidestep to the right or let Renekton bounce it. _Not today Panthe- who was tha-._ The purple cloth again, and a flash of bright blue.

"Match point scored! Graves, Lee Sin and Pantheon win!" Cheering exploded and snapped Leona out of her stupor. _What, we lost?!_

"Renekton, how di-" She turned to see the crocodile flat on his front, arms stretched with the volley ball just centimetres from his fingertips. He closed his eyes and huffed through his nose, sand billowing. Oh, the indignity. Garen held his hands behind his head as he strutted off the court, Katarina following at his side. The opposing three men high fived each other, slapping one another's backs. Leona didn't take notice, she was far too preoccupied with that flash of blue and purple, it felt like it was stalking her. It was maddening.

"Good game Leona, perhaps you'll fare better next time, ha!" Pantheon said as he came under the net. Seeing his friend wide-eyed and looking around, he grew concerned. "Er, Leona?" The woman grabbed the front of Pantheon's vest top, catching the warrior off-guard.

"Panth, did you see a purple cloth in the crowd? Or perhaps a bright flash of blue?" Leona asked rapidly. What is wrong with her?

"Well not really, but Ryze and Syndra were in the crowd. Maybe it were those who you saw?" Pantheon replied, confused.

"No no no no, Ryze's barely ever wears a shirt, Syndra's wearing the wrong shade of purple and both of them have the wrong blue glowing from their eyes." The brunette clenched Pantheon's shirt tighter in desperation. The Artisan put both of his hands over Leona's and pried them off him. He put her hands to her sides and clasped her shoulders lightly.

"Leona listen to me; you've been acting so strange over the past few weeks. You seem so paranoid and twitchy, almost as if you know that creature Nocturne can't wait for you to dream at night. Something is on your mind and it's eating away at my friend. I wish to have her back to her usual radiant self." Pantheon said softly, regarding his friend's expression intently. Leona bit her lip and finally looked into the warrior's glowing eyes.

"I er, yes, you're right. It needs to stop, but I don't want to talk about it publicly." _Good, we're getting somewhere_, Pantheon thought. "Come to my room tonight at seven o'clock, we can discuss this further." _Her room? Oh no, please no._ The warrior felt a churning in his stomach and heat that was spreading.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." The Artisan replied, trying to keep the shake in his voice to a minimum.

Soon the pair parted to each go their ways, but two shining blue eyes watched them with high interest from the poolside. He paid the Radiant Dawn more attention, scheming, thinking. _She is the one. She will be our herald, our vanguard. Time must be taken, but…_

"The Void grows restless."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it; the first chapter in my new fic 'The Void Beckons'! What did you think? Did I miss out anything? Is there anything you'd like to see? Let me know in the reviews :D<strong>

**Just a word of warning, due to college the updates are going to be scattered around a lot. Depends on I the teachers want to be kind to us at the half term! :P**


	2. Targon Sunrise

**Welcome back one and all to the second chapter of The Void Beckons. Thanks for the support on the first chapter, I appreciate every single one of those favourites, follows and reviews, so keep them coming :3**

**Not much left to say other than enjoy,  
><strong>

**VanguardShores**

* * *

><p><span>The Void Beckons<span>

Targon Sunrise

Soon enough, 7 o'clock rolled around and Pantheon, dressed in casual attire but still with his helmet, knocked on the large oak door that belonged to Leona. A few moments later the Radiant Dawn herself opened the door and smiled at her friend sadly, beckoning him to come in.

"Would you like some tea? I made a fresh pot." The woman asked as she closed the door. Pantheon strode into the main room and pulled a chair to the low coffee table, patiently waiting for his friend.

"I would, yes, thank you. Remember I like it-"

"With no milk or sugar." Leona smiled over her shoulder past her auburn hair. _Damn… _Pantheon thought as he settled into his seat. Once Leona made two cups of steaming tea, she handed one to the Artisan and sat down herself. They both sipped the luscious Ionian drink and set the cups aside on the table. Leona looked nervous as she kept glancing over Pantheon's shoulder at the window. The sun was setting, lighting the sky a spectacular shade of orange. She felt docile, vulnerable. Pantheon set aside his cup and lifted his helmet up off his head, floppy brown hair fell out over his red eyes. He brushed it back, using his fingers as a comb. Leona glanced back at her friend, she had seen his face many times before but that was back when they were in the Rakkor camp. At the Institute it was a rare occurrence. _You're far too handsome to keep your face hidden, Panth._

"Leona, now tell me; what has been bothering you so much?" the Artisan asked softly, putting his helmet on the table with a clunk. The woman fidgeted, not wanting to sound petty.

"It's just, over the past few weeks I sort of felt this… presence following me. Watching me from the shadows. Whenever I try search for it, all I ever glimpse is a purple cloth, quickly whipped out of sight." Leona clutched her cup tightly, her brown eyes fixed on her nails. Pantheon tilted his head to the side but remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I couldn't help but think who would be watching me all this time. I mean, I know I attract attention from the men, even some women," the warrior sighed silently. _You certainly do._ "but would any of them be stupid enough to stalk me? On the Institute's grounds no less! It's maddening…" Leona paused to glance up at the man opposite her, quickly sipping her tea and cringing. Too sugary. The Artisan growled lightly at the thought of someone trying to harm his childhood friend. He leaned towards Leona in his cushioned seat, still holding the tea.

"You know I would protect you at all costs Leona. We will find who or what is following you, I can guarantee you my spear will certainly be seeking their hearts." His eyes flared in restrained anger, spear arm twitching for action. The woman didn't like how her friend could turn the kill-switch on so easily, she remembered how that turned out in the past.

"Please Pantheon, don't do anything rash. We don't know if it's on purpose, we don't even know how it is either. Need I not remind you what happened to Argor all those years ago." Leona said firmly. The Artisan's head snapped up, lips turned into a snarl.

"Now's not the time Leona. Any time is never the time to bring him up! You know what he did, to both you and I!" His muscles tensed as his temper ignited. Leona was frightened, it showed on her face as she pressed her back against the chair. _Oh gods I never should have said anything._ Pantheon closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples, breathing deeply.

"I er, I'm sorry Leona. I didn't mean to get so angry it's just, not all memories are ones you want to keep, you know. Sorry if I frightened you." He looked up to see his friend visibly relaxing, she too breathing noticeably. Leona just nodded in acknowledgment, lightly licking her lips. Silence descended on the pair for a few minutes. The Artisan was the first to break the tense air.

"I suppose we could list off all the champions who wear purple, but that could take us all night." He chuckled, Leona couldn't help but join in too, quietly.

"I wouldn't mind that, we could build a fort out of pillows and blankets and play 'guess the champ' using questions with only yes or no answers." Leona quipped. Pantheon laughed out loud this time, throwing his head back a little, the Radiant Dawn's own smile grew larger. The tense atmosphere had disappeared in a ringing of laughter.

"We should've built forts while were children, it's just a shame that we're part of a tribe that didn't have many blankets. Of all the places to house a tribe, a snowy mountain is a stupid choice, and _then_ have the audacity not to make weaving blankets a priority." Pantheon shook his head, reminiscing on the past. Leona crossed her legs, bare skin drawing the warrior's eye for a moment.

"I wouldn't change any of it for the world." A ghost of a smile rested gently on Leona's lips serenely. _Stop looking at her like that you idiot!_ Pantheon cursed himself inwardly and directed his eyes towards the large oak door. He had an idea.

"C'mon, you. We, are going to forget about the nasty people following you." Leona was puzzled, what was Pantheon suggesting? He stood up quickly and, set aside his cup with haste. He took Leona's cup off her and lifted her to her feet is easy.

"What are you planning?" she asked. Pantheon simply smiled.

"Put some fancy clothes on dear, you and I are going out for drinks." He ushered Leona towards her bedroom. Pushing her inside, he closed the door. Pressing his back against the door, Pantheon made sure Leona couldn't come out.

"It sounds like a great idea Panth, but next time ask me before locking me in my own bedroom!" she banged on the door, the Artisan just chuckled heartedly.

"And hey you never know, someone may even be willing to help you relieve aaaall of your stress." He quipped, Leona shook the doors violently.

"I am going to kill you Pantheon! With a stiletto! Then call the sun down on you!"

"Good, I've been needing to get rid of some tan lines."

* * *

><p>The Artisan of War and the Radiant Dawn strode side by side along the wide granite path leading to many locations in the Institute, in particular to Gragas' pub. Leona wore a burned orange dress that cut low on her chest, but left some things to the imagination. The bottom part was wide but tucked close to her legs by the way it was sewn, she wore some modest black heels that peeped from under the dress. Ruby earrings and necklace complimented her eyes beautifully, as well as the golden sun pin in her auburn hair. Pantheon got changed after Leona in his own room, sporting a dark red dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and dark trousers. However what was most striking was that Pantheon didn't wear his helmet, drawing looks of surprise from fellow champions, particularly the females. Tousled hair brushed back while a couple of stubborn strands fell out place.<p>

Once the pair entered the pub they were greeted by a wall of loud chatter, clicking glasses and booming music provided by Sona in the DJ booth. A multitude of people were enjoying their nights outs, just as Pantheon and Leona were planning to. Pantheon cleared a path to the bar with Leona following close behind. Gragas, who saw their approach began to prepare some, drinks.

"Leona, Pantheon! Welcome back me friends! Ahahaha!" the large man called as the pair settled at the bar. Gragas reached for Leona's hand, lightly kissing her knuckles and making her blush and giggle. "Leona, looking radiant as always."

"It's good to be back, it's been a while since our last night out." Pantheon replied, accepting Gragas' hand for a shake.

"Too long, I tell yer. But both o' yer are here now so let's get this party started!" Gragas rung bell to his left, ringing loudly over the music. Sona stopped immediately to let him speak.

"Champions: it's wonderful to have yer all here, so next round's on the house, compliments from yours truly!" cheering and the clink of glass rung out, music starting again.

"Here you two go, finest ale you'll taste this side of Bridgewater, hehehehe." The large man slid two glasses over the Pantheon and Leona, picking up their respective drinks. "Oh, Leona love, I almost forgot, this one's for you too. Someone requested I make it for you, hope you like it." Leona was puzzled. _Someone asked Gragas to make a drink for me?_ The bearded man carefully placed a tall glass on the counter top. It was layered in colours from yellow at the bottom, graduated through orange and red with a very thin layer of dark blue topping it off. Pantheon too examined the drink.

"Looks tasty."

"Who asked to you to make this drink, for me specifically?" Leona asked Gragas, her mind turning and panic began to build in her stomach, eyes darting to all corners of the pub.

"Well, he didn't explicitly say yes or no if that question would come up for me to answer…" Leona stared intensely at him. Pantheon joined in soon after. "But if ya really wanna know, Malzahar asked me. Ya know, the Prophet of the Void." Leona's jaw dropped and Pantheon looked incredulous. _He wears purple robes, but surely it can't be him?_

"Malzahar? You're joking?" the Artisan asked in shock, eyebrows raised. Gragas just shook his head, beard swinging as he cleaned some glassware.

"'Fraid not. T'was him, alright."

Pantheon turned to his friend. "Well, it seems like you have an admirer. I wouldn't have guessed he was Malzahar, of all people." Leona gingerly picked up the no-doubt alcoholic drink, she has to hand it to Gragas, it was beautifully layered. The blue layer seemed to swirl hypnotically, almost trace-like. The Radiant Dawn held the drink up.

"Only one way to find out how it tastes. A toast. To you my friend, Pantheon, for sticking with me all these years, I don't know what I'd do without my Shield." Pantheon too held up his ale, smiling widely.

"And to you Leona, for my life would have no purpose if you had not befriended me as children, I have devoted my life to protecting you, but it is you who is my Sword."

"Cheers!" they called in unison, the warrior gulping thirstily at his ale, while Leona was more cautious. She sipped a bit. Then a bit more. Then a lot more. _Gods this is amazing, Malzahar has a good taste for alcohol._

"So I see that it's pretty good eh?" Pantheon asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Gragas must give me the recipe." Leona replied, drinking more eagerly.

"I'd go steady if I were you. However Bilgewater's finest is liquid courage, and I see a fine Piltoveran looking my way, so if you'll excuse me." Pantheon stood up with ale in hand, glancing over at a certain pink haired enforcer. He leant in close to Leona, laying a large hand on top of her own, her hair brushing his nose. "Just, be careful with Malzahar, Leo. He _is_ the Prophet of the Void, something doesn't sit right with me. But trust _your _gut. I'll see you when the sun rises, Radiant Dawn."

Leona nodded her thanks and squeezed the Artisan's hand reassuringly. With that, Pantheon left the bar side. She looked down at the now half empty glass. It was quite tasty, a mix between vodka, orange juice, maybe some peach liquor? Leona did not know, but what made her really curious was the drink's sender, Malzahar. A strange man who was a Shuriman seer but was beckoned to the mythical city of Icathia. From then on he was the Prophet of the Void, leading all manner of creatures into Runeterra, and four creatures in particular were in the League. _Daddy's coming!_ Kog'Maw would say, both off and on Summoner's Rift. It gave Leona shivers. Everyone assumed Vel'Koz was the Void puppy's daddy. Apparently not, that what scares Leona a little. What other hideous creatures are hidden in the Void? Had Malzahar not sided with the Void he would have quite different, Leona thought. Except maybe the eyes…

Snapping out her reverie, the Radiant Dawn was struck with an idea.

"Gragas, my friend! Are you busy? I'd like to steal you for a minute." She called down the bar. Gragas heard her voice, finishing up a set of shots for Talon, Cassiopeia & Katarina. He waddled back to Leona.

"Me dear, I always have a minute for you. What can ol' Graggy do for you?" he smiled widely.

"You wouldn't happen to know where er, Malzahar is now would you? I'm guessing he's not a 'going out for a drink' kind of guy." She asked nervously, hoping not to give the wrong impression for the request.

"Well you'd be right. He came in here earlier, requested I make the Targon Sunrise for you specifically, paid his due and went on his way. Haven't seen him since. I'd be assuming he'd be in his room, meditating or some shit like that. My best guess anyway." Gragas replied still keeping his smile. _His room? Gods damn it all._

"Ok thanks very much my friend." Leona stood up off the barstool and straightened out her dress and hair. "Oh thank you for mixing this drink, you are quite masterful when it comes to stylish drinks."

"Hehe thank yer very much Leona, I do my best. I think its named quite appropriately, the Sunrise. The perfect cocktail given to a beautiful woman of the Rakkor on Mt. Targon." Gragas kissed Leona's knuckles again and bid her farewell with a nod of his bearded head. Leona turned to the door's direction. She could see to the right Pantheon sitting at a table with Vi, Caitlyn and Jayce, laughing at a joke with an draped over the Enforcer. She breathed out heavily and began weaving her way through the crowd.

_Time to question Malzahar, whether he wants to give me answers of not._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that wraps it up for another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) technically I shouldn't be writing right now because I have college work to do ._. oh hum, I'll just have to knuckle down hard tomorrow :P<strong>

**As I said in the first chapter, updates may be sporadic but I'll do my best to to keep pumping these out. Guess it was just a fluke that this one popped out so soon. I'll see you all in the next one! Drop a review please maybe hopefully? :3**


	3. Time Flies When You're Curious

**Hello everybody! Your favourite Vanguard is here with a new chapter! Better late than never, right? Any who, enjoy this piece of work and if you want to help me out with something specific for this story, be sure to read the end notes :)**

**Enjoy,**

**VanguardShores **

* * *

><p><span>The Void Beckons<span>

Time Flies When You're Curious

Breathe in. Breathe out. Chirping sung from the corner. Breathe in. Soft tapping on wood. Breathe out. Something sharp poked his knee. The Prophet sighed. He opened his eyes, looking down at his crossed legs. A small violet voidling stared up at Malzahar, three curious yellow eyes blinking.

"What is the matter, little one?" the man asked, voice echoing. The voidling danced on the spot like a puppy, chirping excitedly. Malzahar smiled behind his scarf, swiftly standing up from his levitating mediation. The voidling scampered up the Prophet's trouser leg, finally resting on Malzahar's shoulder. Plucking a piece of meat from the fridge, he held it up to the small creature. It ate the meat eagerly, Malzahar chuckled lightly.

"How did the Void ever come up with you and your kind?" he tickled the voidling's back, making it dance and chirp loudly. "And then to create Kha'Zix. Kog'Maw. Cho'Gath. Vel'Koz…" His hand seized the tickling and grasped the voidling, holding the creature in front of him, something clouded his glowing eyes. The voidling squirmed in Malzahar's grasp. "I cannot wait for armies of both kinds to enter this realm."

The sky was darkening, only a few red streaks broke across the thin clouds. Dusk was Malzahar's favourite time of the day, that was until he arrived at Icathia, years ago. Now the sight of the day dying, relinquishing unto the night, just makes Malzahar patiently happy. _One day closer to the Void's rule. _He didn't expect anyone to understand what he saw at the ruined city, to know what the voices whispered dark truths in his ear, to know what future lies for Runeterra. The Void invaded his mind, exposing everything to its devices. Only one other had let the Void inside them and live: Kassadin. It was just a shame he didn't see what Malzahar had seen, over this they had butted heads more than a few times. They had almost killed a couple of champions trying to break them up. Malzahar didn't care, it would just be a few less people to stand in the way of the inevitable. Though he's a champion of the League of Legends, barely anyone spoke to Malzahar. For the most part they're afraid of him and creatures he can call upon. _Rightfully so, the Void creatures will not grant them mercy._

There was one problem with the Void's arrival: it doesn't have the required energy to merge both realms together. Malzahar offered to be the conduit, but was rejected. He needed to be the Void's voice on Runeterra, like a preacher calling to the mass, he had to warn the population and to also reassure them. Reassure them that if they willingly accept the Void into their minds, they will be spared and honoured in the new world. Malzahar was living proof of that, unfortunately Kassadin preached the opposite. The conduit to this merging had to be strong, both in mind and will to be the figurehead of a new age, to rule Valoran, and eventually Runeterra, at Malzahar's side. The Prophet had gone over every champion who has the potential ability to open the portals. Zed, Ryze, LeBlanc. Syndra, Brand, Karma, Veigar, Lux, Lissandra and many others. All but one utilises the right _kind_ of magic.

"No one in this League of Legends is worthy, little one. However one individual in particular seems suited for the task." Malzahar put the voidling on the counter top, staring out of the window. "Her morals are incredibly strong. Her heart stronger. It will take time, time that is running out. I must act fast if I'm to convince her, but her conviction must be whole and true, not wired in at the last minute."

Knocking on the large oak door broke Malzahar from his reverie. He pushed himself off the counter top and headed toward the door, the purple creature sprang onto the Prophet's side and clambered its way to his shoulder.

"Kog'Maw, if it is you I am not cleaning up after you again. Ask Vel'Koz." He said with an irritated edge to his echoing voice. Malzahar swung open the door to see Leona frozen in place with wide eyes, about to knock a second time. His eyes roved over her; she left little to the imagination. A few awkward seconds passed until the Prophet spoke again. "Well, you're certainly not Kog'Maw, Radiant Dawn." Leona dropped her hand and fiddled with her bracelet. _His voice… gods…_

"For which I'm glad, Prophet. I er, I wish to speak with you, do you mind if we talk?"

_So she received my token. Good. Now to start this._

"Not at all, though I might know how odd it must seem to other champions and summoner's: seeing you at my door." Malzahar floated to the side to let Leona in. She strode in quickly, noting that the Prophet's words were true. He closed the door and gestured for Leona to take a seat on the deep purple sofa.

"What did you want to speak with me about Leona?" Malzahar sat opposite Leona, voidling crawling down his arm.

"Pantheon and I went to Gragas' pub earlier and he gave me a drink especially made for me. He said that you requested it." Leona couldn't relax, not when the Prophet's piercing eyes looked her way.

"It is true. I did request the Targon Sunrise for you. Perfect for a Rakkorian, no?" Malzahar said unapologetically. Leona bit her lip.

"Well yes I suppose, it was quite delicious, thank you." Malzahar inclined his head in reply. "I have a feeling that you _wanted _me to come here. Indirectly making me by giving me a cocktail. Smooth."

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the case. I've been wanting to speak with you for a while actually. I have tried to get to you whilst alone, but your friend Pantheon is glued by your side." Leona lent forward on the sofa.

"You. It was you! You've been following me for weeks!" the Radiant Dawn shouted pointing a finger accusingly at Malzahar, all he could do was sit there and let her vent. "You've been driving me half insane! I'd catch a glimpse of your purple sash flicking out of sight, or a flash of your eyes through a crowd! And, and, you made me lose the volleyball match earlier!"

"Leona plea-"

The woman sprung to her feet, teetering on high heels with her alcohol-addled mind. "Not only that but you actually made me think I was completely losing my mind! I thought someone was actually stalking me, you assho-"

"Leona for the sake of your dignity, just calm down! Let me explain why!" Malzahar had quickly got out of the chair and gripped Leona's upper arms, shaking her a little. The little voidling scurrying out of sight to safety, watching its master curiously. The woman pressed her lips together, she tried to look away from the Prophet's captivating eyes. She could feel his warmth through his hands, they were quite close. Malzahar sighed and let go, satisfied that Leona had calmed down.

"Listen to me Radiant Dawn; I did not mean to cause you paranoia, I merely wished to speak to you. Why must you so overly observant of your surroundings?" Leona looked offended. "Stop looking at me like that, every champion in the league knows it. It is hardly a secret, Leona."

The woman let out an exasperated sigh, fidgeting on the spot. Her brown eyes strayed from Malzahar's own glowing ones, across his patterned hood, his scarf which covered his mouth, his bare tan throat, his chest…_ for a creepy Void guy, he's not too ba- stop it Leo! _Her eyes shot back up to Malzahar's, a raised eyebrow greater her as well as a smirk from what she could tell.

"I-I er, I'm sorry about that, er, what did, you want to talk about?" Leona sounded unnaturally embarrassed, rather uncomfortable and awkward with the whole situation. _What the hell is wrong me? I'm meant to be the fucking Radiant Dawn, not some shy school girl! _The Prophet's smirk grew to a grin, he enjoyed watched people out of their comfort zone; men seemed to be out of Leona's. His grin lessened, thinking about how he was going suggest his idea, his less than popular idea. Malzahar had to admit, Leona was a stunning woman in her golden armour, but in a slinky dress? The things he would do… He reprimanded himself, now was not the time, this was too important.

"This is a rather touchy subject, many other champions would look down on it in disgust. They would try to blank it, prevent it from happening. Kassadin, in particular." He gravelly said, maintaining eye contact. Leona could feel the heat between them, or was that just her imagination? _Gods, why does he have that voice? But what is he asking of me? It must have something to do with the Void, surely._

"I need you to help me. I can practically hear you think it Leo: yes, this involves the Void."

_He just called me Leo, wha- _

"I need you to-"

Very loud knocking on the door, almost like someone wanted to break it open. Leona snapped out her reverie, _oh no,_ she had lent in a lot. She was only several inches away from Malzahar, he was bit taller than her. _Gods give me strength before I die of embarrassment._ Swiftly the Prophet floated towards the door, and opened it before a second round of knockings came. The person was Pantheon, hair tousled and shirt askew.

"Artisan, what brings you here?" Malzahar asked politely enough, though annoyed at the loud interruption of a very important conversation.

"The Radiant Dawn. Is she here?" he asked gruffly.

"Well yes she is, bu-"

"Pantheon! What are you doing?" Leona wedged herself past the Prophet, facing her friend. This annoyed Malzahar even more.

"Come Leo, we're leaving." Pantheon stated, glancing at the hooded man with red eyes. The Prophet could smell the alcohol on the warrior's breathe. Leona looked to Malzahar and then back to Pantheon, she huffed and went back inside to retrieve her purse. Appearing again at the door, neither man had moved an inch. Leona made her way to the Artisan's side as he began to turn and leave. Malzahar fixed his eyes on the Radiant Dawn, thinking on when he could next speak to her. Leona's stomach was in knots, his gaze was too much so she nodded in apology and strode down the corridor with Pantheon. The Prophet closed the door with more force than he intended, scaring his small friend more.

"Come here, little one." He extended his hand out and the voidling jumped into it hesitantly. "I'm sorry, this wasn't how I intended the evening to go. A set back. Not a major one, but I must consult the Void nonetheless. You should send the word of our situation here too." The Prophet opened a small portal to the Void, the voidling chirped in understanding and scurried through. Malzahar floated to a large blue pillow splayed on the floor. He must meditate if he is to find his answers.

* * *

><p>The Radiant Dawn and the Artisan of War strode in silence down the corridor, forcing several summoners to jump out of the way. Pantheon's stoic face revealed nothing but brooding anticipation. Leona was frustrated about her friend's sudden arrival, she thought Pantheon was still at the pub with the Piltoverans. He must have left after short conversation with them.<p>

"Ok Panth, I give up. Why did you come to find me?" The woman stopped in the middle of the corridor and folded her arms. Pantheon too stopped and turned to the Radiant Dawn, swaying a little from the night's drinking. A hurt and embarrassed look marred his face, he didn't look at her in the eyes. Shifting stance, he finally spoke.

"I er, about half an hour after you left the pub, I just had this sinking feeling in my stomach. I progressively grew more worried for you as the night went on. Everyone in the League knows the Malzahar's reputation for ulterior motives, Kassadin being the one who spread them."

Leona was shocked, she stared at her friend with her mouth open in a small 'o'. _Half an hour? As the night went on? What in the name of the Sun was Pantheon talking about? Malzahar and I spoke for maybe ten minutes, fifteen at maximum!_

"You're wrong Panth, I only spoke with the Prophet for maybe fifteen minutes at most. You've had too much to drink, let's take you to your room. Come on." However, the warrior did not budge, serious and surprisingly sober look on his angular features. He did not say a word, only raising a finger steadily to point at a large, ornate, hextech clock at the end of the corridor.

12:06 am.

"No. That can't be right. I left the pub at quarter to eight, and I…" Leona stumbled over her words.

"The Void works in mysterious ways my friend, no?"

* * *

><p>Days went by as usual in the Institute of War. Matches were had, occasional colourful Demacia-Noxus verbal exchanges broke out, complaints about unskilled Summoners were filed. All in an average day. But Leona heard nothing from Malzahar, both on or off the Rift. She would see him sometimes floating through the blooming gardens or in the dining area, but all he would do to acknowledge Leona was to offer a friendly nod, then be on his way. Such a strange character he is, she thought. Alone, yet not alone. Foreign, yet quite familiar. A stranger, yet does not deny or confirm anything said about him. Twisted Fate once mentioned that Malzahar was actually a yordle with powers similar to Veigar, dressed in a large suit made of skin. That was after he and Evelynn had a few glasses of whiskey and scotch.<p>

He was just patiently waiting.

Leona had an idea about what the Prophet wanted from her. He openly admitted it was about the Void, and that he needed her for something before he was cut off by Pantheon's interruption. She was curious, of course. Curious about the Void, the creatures, their motives, the man Malzahar was before and the man he currently is. She knew this was dangerous, she knew she shouldn't get involved with the Void-beings and their affairs. Leona was a proud member of the Rakkor tribe, a Solari and Chosen of the Sun. The Radiant Dawn. But underlying all of that, a strange tugging in her mind kept drawing her back to the former Shuriman seer, and those bright, deep eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's another chapter ended in 'The Void Beckons'. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Is there anything I need to change? Let me know by dropping a review :3<strong>

**It's a bit early in the story to be writing one, but I would like to read some tips on how to write a realistic, not-cringe-worthy, decent smut scene. Multiple, actually. It'll be my first time writing them and in all honesty, I'm a little nervous. A good nervous but still. If you have some tips, please drop a PM. I'll be sure to credit your name in that chapter for helping me out, or not if you don't feel comfortable with your name being up there. Probably not the best place to ask, but we're friends and writers-in-arms. Right? :D**

**See you in the next one :D**


	4. The Final Piece to the Puzzle

**Hello again my dears, and welcome back to (a slightly shorter chapter of) The Void Beckons! I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed that no one reviewed the last chapter. I'm still going to write this story regardless, but it'd just be nice to know that people are there reading my stuff, you know? You have all the rights to go 'screw VanguardShores, I'm not leaving a review', it's just nice to know that you guys are there, that's all :)**

**Enjoy,**

**VanguardShores **

* * *

><p><span>The Void Beckons<span>

Final Piece to the Puzzle

Leona arrived back at her room after a stressful match; her Summoner had taken her into the jungle instead of supporting. It wasn't the role she was used to and found herself flustered and irritable all throughout the match. Jungling should be left to the likes of Rengar or Rammus, not a through-and-through support, she thought. "Breaking the meta", her Summoner had called it. Leona could see the appeal for putting champions in unusual roles and seeing how they did, or just doing it for fun. But the meta's there for a reason, even if she had done rather well in the match, going 5/3/9.

After opening the oak door, a piece of cream parchment on the bare wooden floor caught the Solari's eye. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded it. Smooth flowing writing marred the parchment, marking out a short note.

_Leona,_

_I had hoped to speak with you again soon, but the Artisan seems to dislike more than most. That or he is protective of you, like an older brother. Meet me by the Fontaine Arcanum this afternoon at 4, perhaps we can finish our conversation from a few days ago._

_Malzahar._

She smile a little bit and felt her heart rate jump. Familiar feelings from a long ago in her past rose to the surface. Feelings that she hadn't felt in a long time caught her off-guard. _Surely I don't…I don't…_ Radiant Dawn stopped herself and quickly glanced up towards her clock. 3:39pm. _I'd best get ready to go._

* * *

><p>The hooded man floated around the ornate fountain silently, lazily gazing upon the statue's craftsmanship. Laying on the outer edges of the Institute's grounds was a small forest of various tree species and bordering the entrance to it was the Fontaine Arcanum. Crafted well before the Institute was built or the League of Legends set up, it showed exquisite architecture for its age. It depicted a slender woman in long robes with her eyes closed, holding a many-pronged star made of glass, reflecting and refracting light in many directions and colours. A moat of water surrounded the statue's base, cycling through a natural spring so it was perfectly clear. An odd red glowing emanated from the woman's chest, where her heart would be.<p>

"Fascinating isn't it?" a familiar voice called out. The Prophet spun on the spot to see Leona in casual dress stride towards him, her long auburn hair being pushed back by the light wind. Malzahar regarded her for moment and turned back to look at the statue.

"It somehow seems so familiar, but I can't place where I've seen it." The hooded man smiled sadly beneath his face cloth, even if Leona couldn't see it. "In fairness, there's a lot I don't remember. Just bits and pieces and scattered in my memories."

Leona stepped up to Malzahar's side quietly, the wind blew through the nearby trees gently. _Should I press him for details?_ Intrigued, the woman opened her mouth to talk but the Prophet spoke first.

"Leona, I wish to confide in you. I, am not good at speaking about personal subjects, but you seem curious and willing to listen. Even when no one else will." His raspy voice echoed as he spoke, pausing as he tried to formulate sentences. Leona's curiosity peaked, a little pink flushed her cheeks. She moved closer to him now looking at him with soft eyes.

"I grow tired and weary of this world. Petty arguments between Noxus and Demacia. Murders, rapes, kidnappings, affairs occurring in everywhere on this world. Corruption in the hierarchies. Perhaps even corruption in this inferior League of Legends." Leona's eyes widened. Malzahar sighed. "I may appear to be soulless, but there still something alive inside me, I was still born into this world. It does not matter, eventually everything will disappear and they will serve the Void. In time." He turned around and lent against the statue's wall crossing his arms, lolling his head to the side to briefly glance at the Radiant Dawn. _Why won't you see the way I see, Leo?_. "From what I remember of my past life, when I was a Seer, I thought the Shuriman desert held the key to immortality, to help better the world. Then over months I began to see visions of a world set free, renewed. They never left my mind, I saw them in waking moments, my dreams, my nightmares…"

Leona too lent against the statue's wall, edging closer to Malzahar. _He is such an outcast, I never thought that he would be bearing this much of a burden._ She felt sorry for the Prophet, it ached her to see anyone struggling to cope with anything. But she felt more so for him in particular.

"Voices began to talk to me in my head, of how this new world would come about. I remember feeling like I should have been disgusted, but I was not. I could see the end of our world, but only as we know it. Would we survive this refresh? Most of us will, the ones that don't resist. It is the only way for us to survive. I should rather say, for you to survive. My inner eye had been opened from the moment I came into this world. The Void just made my sight as clear as True Ice. My place in the New World is guaranteed, leading the advance." He paused. "I have foreseen that Kassadin's place is not." He gazed at Leona, piercing into her eyes. She felt overly warm, her cheeks flushed even more.

"I have grown to, care, for you from a distance. You are a strong beautiful woman who knows what is right and wrong. You're command of the sun is impressive and will be invaluable in the New World. I'm still human and I'm not blind; you are quite the woman, Leona." Malzahar, unlike him, tentatively laid a gloved hand over the top of the Dawn's with care, as though she were made of glass. Leona's heart rate skyrocketed and butterflies appeared in her stomach.

"What d-do you need of me? Why me, specifically? If you can see events that are to come to pass, I don't see why you don't already know my future and by extension, if I would help you." she stuttered slightly. _He thinks of me so highly? And he wants me, seems like in more ways than one._ Malzahar breathed deeply, as though he had just surfaced from water.

"My vision is, for the first time in years, clouded. I cannot see anything past a few hours in advance, before it used to be months. But you use a certain type of magic, one that is not present in the Void; the sun."

"I do not harness Her power. She merely uses me as an avatar of her power on Runeterra."

"Precisely my point. The sun's powers flow through you, and that is what the Void is lacking. The final piece to the puzzle. The tear in Icathia is not wide enough to sustain a large influx of creatures." Malzahar finished, hoping that Leona could figure out the rest by herself. That's exactly what she did. She was speechless. To help the Void take over Runeterra, it's unthinkable! Leona pulled her hand away from underneath the Prophet's, it was all too much to take in.

"I don't know what to say. To take away our freedom, to submit to… monsters! Runeterra may have many problems but to let these creatures take over our land, our cities, our lives! You're crazy, Malzahar." The Dawn spilled out. The man sighed, he knew she would resist. _At first._ He turned to face her, his glowing eyes fixated on her own brown ones.

"The Void has told me that they merely want to expand, much like a city needs land to grow and develop. There will be no casualties, should no one resist the Coming, that is." He brought his hand up to rest on Leona's shoulder, tantalisingly close to the base of her neck. "This is Runeterra's only chance to survive in the future. If the Void doesn't come, the city-states will eventually tear this land apart and there will be death and despair. Do you want to live in a world with that future, Leo?"

She couldn't talk, he had made a very valid point. The situation was tenuous between Noxus and Demacia, it probably won't be long until it spread all across Valoran. Before Leona could answer, Malzahar floated away towards the Institute's main building.

Just Leona and the weight of Runeterra's future on her shoulders.

No pressure.

* * *

><p>A few hours later in the Prophet's room, a comfortable silence was to be found. The Prophet himself was leisurely meditating, endlessly floating in vast expanse of the Void. A light pain throbbed in his skull, the swirling purple clouds rippled. More pain, feeling as though it were travelling through his brain. He awoke from his trance, rubbing his temples.<p>

"What in the name of-"

A lightning bolt of pain shot through Malzahar's spine then back up to his head. The man cried out, writhing in on the floor. Clutching his skull, he tried looking around the room. The purple fog blurred his vision around the edges then he saw it. In his mind he saw it.

A great hulking thing busted forth from the tear, diving headlong into the golden sand. A scaly fin jutted from the surface of the sand, cruising at speed around the crumbling pillars and broken statues. Leaping from the sand, the creature landed heavily on a pedestal huffing. It reared up and screeched so loudly a wall crumbled into dust, lower mandibles spread widely to show off its fearsome maw. The entire area crackled with an alien energy, scorching some stones black. Malzahar recognised this creature. The last of the great Void entities entered Runeterra. The last of the Five.

_Rek'Sai._

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh a brand spankin' new champion in a chapter this soon? Only the finest for you lovely people :D I also apologise if either Malz or Leona seem out of character, it was the only way I could see the scene playing out without Malzahar kidnapping Leona and forcing her into a road trip to Icathia. Review mehbeh? :3<strong>


	5. Deep Blue

**And I'm back with another chapter. This one is a filler mire than anything else, I had writer's block and I couldn't seem to get the words out and write them down. Also I must apologise if anyone seems OOC, it's hard to write about something like this where the characters have such strong personalities without making them completely OOC.**

**Edit: 5/12/14, rewrote the bottom part of this chapter. Tbf I hated it before so I decided to edit it. thanks to MrStabyB11 for making ne realise how bad it actually was :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this,**

**VanguardShores**

* * *

><p>"Or you'll do what, helmet-head, lift your skirt up? Throw a toothpick at me? Oh gods the pain, it's too much! Hahahaha!"<p>

That's just what Pantheon did. He hurled his spear through the air with a grunt and pierced Jinx's heart, throwing her back easily, pinning her to the turret. With wide eyes the Loose Cannon merely whispered a soft "oh" and dropped her guns, body going limp.

"Perhaps next time you'll listen to a Rakkorian in the middle of a battle."

Killing Jinx felt…unnaturally good to Pantheon. He always revelled in the art of war, demonstrating how it should be properly conducted. But killing Jinx, even in the Rift where she was going to respawn, just felt good. He asked his Summoner how much gold he had accumulated. _1670 gold. Good, time to pick up a B.F sword and a ward. _When he recalled back to base, the Artisan was met by a golden armoured woman, browsing through the items supports would usually buy. She wore a sullen look on her face, reminiscent of carrying a heavy burden, there were also slight dark circles under her almond eyes like she didn't sleep enough.

"Leo, you've been in base for a minute, Varus is waiting on you to help push mid." The warrior said to her urgently. Leona didn't seem to acknowledge him, continuing to browse the items. Frustration rose and Pantheon grabbed the Dawn's shoulder plate and spun her round harshly. He instantly regretted his action as soon as he saw the state his friend was in.

"What's happened? Did Malzahar do something to you?" Pantheon asked quickly. Anger rose up in his stomach at the thought of the Prophet. Leona smiled at the Artisan's protectiveness swiftly and dismissed his accusation against the Prophet with a wave of her hand.

"No, no nothing's happened to me Panth. I just haven't had the soundest of sleeps lately, that's all. I was planning on talking to Soraka if it carries on." She replied. Pantheon was sceptical but she seemed like she was telling the truth. He relaxed visibly, the tension leaving his posture.

"If you say so, my friend. I trust you. But I'd get back to lane soon however, we've won this game if we dance around Baron and bait the enemy to start taking it down." With that the Artisan bought a B.F sword and ward, setting out on his way with a brief glance back, flashing his red eyes.

The Radiant Dawn shook herself awake and jumped on the spot softly. _I need to stop overthinking everything._

* * *

><p>The match ended in victory, with Varus and Singed running rampant through the enemy team. Leona exited the Summoning chamber quickly and headed to the dining area, she had skipped breakfast. Loading up on fried eggs, toast and bacon, she sat down at a table in full armour, sword and shield too, and began to contemplate Malzahar's offer from the day previous.<p>

The Void wanted to take over Runeterra, as part of an 'expansion' as Malzahar worded it. It's going to be a full scale invasion though, and casualties are inevitable as not everyone will be as willing to accept the Void as the Prophet and his cult. Abdominal, the first word that came to Leona's mind. With the help of the Void creatures that were in the League the invasion would no doubt go a lot smoother. But to get to that point the portal has to be open wide enough. The one thing the Void was lacking is the power of the Sun, and that's were Leona would step in.

_How can I even think to betraying my land, my world, to these alien creatures? Why am I even considering it?_

Then there was a thought poking at Leona, it scared her more than considering the helping the Void invasion: since when has Malzahar ever been wrong about anything? Never. He has told the truth as painfully clear as it can be. He has foreseen the future and openly spoken out about it.

Thresh's self-proclaimed nemesis wishes to exact revenge for his lost wife, wielding both of their relic light weapons. Lucian.

The Machine Herald and the Revered Inventor will find a way to supercharge the Nexus' safely to create a new match mode. Ultra Rapid Fire.

A large man with a moustache carrying a large shield will come to the League to fight alongside the Frost Archer. Braum.

Those predictions and many others were all right, down to the smallest detail. Anyone would be stupid to doubt the Prophet's Seer ability, greatly amplified by the Void's presence in his mind. So then why was Leona questioning the Void's coming? _I can help stop it. I can't betray this world, my people. Right down to the common thief in the dark streets, they all deserve to live freely._ As she bit into her buttery toast, a thought struck her:

If her ability to harness the Sun's power can widen the Void portal, surely it can close it, or at least reduce its size?

_I must convince Malzahar that I am willing to help with the invasion and let him take me to the portal when the time comes, which is probably in Icathia. I can end the Void threat and leave him to his fate. But… he's never been wrong about the future… first time for everything I suppose._

With the toast still clenched in her teeth, Leona stood up with her sword and shield in hand, but was met with the sight of a man in purple hovering towards her. Steaming tea in clutched gingerly in his hands, Malzahar gave the woman a respectful nod with hidden smirk behind his face cloth.

"Leona. I had hoped to drink tea with someone who's somewhat friendly to me. The Void creatures don't exactly make good social partners."

The armoured woman transferred her sword to her shield hand and took the toast out of her mouth. Swallowing deeply she hesitantly motioned for him sit down, Malzahar complied with Leona following suit. The woman rested her sword and shield against the table and looked at the Prophet with a keen eye. _He is just a man, one who is not worth my time. Time to play along._

"I suppose we are friendly, to an extent. I'm afraid I don't know you quite well enough to class you as a friend." She said softly, an odd distant look clouded the man's glowing eyes. "Just yet." Malzahar chuckled lightly.

"No, suppose not. We must fix this, it's been far too long for me. Too long since I had, well, human friends."

"I feel like this is a ploy to get me to help with the Void's invasion." She said quickly. Leona realised too late that it was the wrong thing to say, the tensing in the Prophet's arms and hands around the cup confirmed this. Quickly she played it off by grinning widely tapping the man's forearms in jest. "I'm joking, Prophet. I can guess it must be hard for you to relax, but try at least."

"Anything for you… my friend." He replied. Leona smiled back at him but silently cursed to herself, she could feel the rising heat build-up through her body, seeing this rather handsome man be almost human again. _No! Not now, not with him!_

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Malzahar? You're one of those champions in the League whom everyone knows but very few, if any, actually _know_ you." The woman asked settling back down with her toast. The Prophet nodded sadly, lowering his eyes to the teacup. He pulled on his face cloth, revealing the rest of his face and took a careful sip of tea. Leona suspected that Malzahar had a handsome face hidden behind that head gear, like Pantheon, but didn't expect him to do so openly and willingly.

"Hmm. Where to begin?" his gruff voice echoed with the sounds of the Void. "Well, everyone knows that I was, heh, _still_, a Seer. The first in my family in six generations, I think it was. I had already told where life lead me yesterday." Leona frowned. "I'm afraid there is not really much more to me than that. I'm ah, not very interesting, except for the Void business of course, that is my life."

The armoured woman shrugged. "Personally I find you very interesting." The truthful words slipped out before she had time to stop them. The Prophet raised an eyebrow at the statement, smirking. A light blush crept across Leona's cheeks. "I mean that you haven't had your chance to tell your story, all of it, to anyone in the League or otherwise."

Malzahar lent back in his chair, contemplating the Dawn's suggestion. "While that may sound like a good idea, I doubt anyone would care. It suits me just fine." Leona frowned again. _Not even the Void creatures truly care for him, seems like I'm the only one…_

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, blissfully ignorant of the odd stares from some Summoners. Neither of them realised a slim figure was approaching their table. A figure that carried snow white tails. Ahri strode confidently towards where Leona was sitting, seeing that she was sat with none other than the Prophet of the Void. _How very curious._ The fox's ears perked up at the sight of the pair, she must question Leona later.

"Leo, hey!" Ahri spoke up above the general chatter. Catching her name, the Dawn glanced around and spotted the fox, waving her over. Malzahar too looked round, expecting to see the Artisan of War but was instead thankful to see Ahri.

"Ahri, hey. What brings you here?"

"Sarah Fortune, Riven, Sona and I were going out shopping soon and wondered if you wish to join us. I'll even buy you a coffee." Ahri asked with a giggle in her voice, tails swaying from side to side. Leona couldn't remember the last time she went out shopping with friends so she jumped at the opportunity.

"Sure I would love to. See you in the portal room at two?"

"We were actually planning on leaving now, if that's not a problem."

Malzahar practically heard the question being asked before Leona had the chance to think. He turned to the her. "It's ok. You go on and enjoy yourself. I'll call on your room after you come back and we can continue talking." His deep voice not caught not Leona's attention, but Ahri's too. The armoured woman stood up to join the fox.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Prophet."

"And I you, Radiant Dawn."

As the two woman walked away, Malzahar allowed his eyes to roam over their bodies. Despite the fox's reputation, he found himself always turning his gaze back to auburn haired woman. Tracing the lines in her armour with detail. _Yes. She is definitely the one._

* * *

><p>"So er, you and the Void guy huh?" Ahri asked with faux innocence. She smiled at the pink rising in Leona's cheeks. She sighed.<p>

"No we're not seeing each other. We're just talking as friends." The fox just laughed.

"Yeah right ok, what's this next joke?"

"I'm being serious! The guy's misunderstood and all people want to do is believe Kassadin and not Malzahar himself." Ahri held up her hands in mocking defense.

"Ok, ok I believe you, I'm just pulling your leg." The fox glanced over Leona's attire, just realising that she was still in her armour and carrying her relic sword and shield. "I think you might want to get changed into something more comfortable before we go though."

"Oh yeah. That'll probably help, I forget when I'm still wearing my armour most of the time."

Ahri caught Leona's eye and noticed something strange. She held onto the Solari's arm and stopped. The action spun Leona around to face the fox.

"Hey what was that for?" Confusion evident in her voice.

Ahri remained silent as she examined Leona's eyes. After a while she spoke out softly. "I don't know if you know this Leo, but you have these streaks of deep blue in your eyes. They look very odd…" The Radiant Dawn barely heard what was said after that, though she was still looking at the fox. A peculiar, powerful feeling surged from apparently nowhere, extending all throughout her body. Leona felt as though she could walk on air with unbeknown grace, yet unleash immense power through her hands. It took her by surprise and almost made her collapse to the polished marble floor. Ahri pounced and supported the Solari as she regained her balance, ears perked up straight.

Curious little deep blue streaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow five chapters down already, dayum. I appreciate anyone and everyone who have supported me while writing this story, I love all of you. B And because I love all of you, I have a special chapter coming up which may or may not shift the rating of this story up to an M, if you catch my meaning, <em>wink wink nudge nudge<em> ;) R&R and F&F on your way out if you like :)**


End file.
